Host Family
by AngelOfTheStars009
Summary: Sora goes through a tough relationship which leaves him doubting whether or not he'll be able to trust again. Junior year starts and a transer student, Riku, comes to stay at Sora's house until his house is finished. Will this spark a new relationship? Sx
1. Chapter 1

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone who's in a rush to throw you away?_

_Music played loudly from the small set of speakers. The loud music effortlessly muffled the tears and small gasps coming from the brunette. His hair was a mess, there were bags underneath his eyes, and his face was tearstained. Blankets were curled around him almost forming a nest. Deep blue eyes slowly opened and scanned his room to take a glance at the clock; it was now two o'clock pm. It has been about three days that he had locked himself away from the world. His family was worried sick and tried to coax him out of his hiding place but it was failed attempt after failed attempt. See, it started when his boyfriend for two years pushed him aside and left him._

"_Sora…could you please unlock the door and talk to us? We're awfully worried about you. Holding everything in like this won't make things any better…" his mother tried again. She placed her head against the door with a sigh of sadness._

"_I'm ok by myself." Sora yelled back. He thought no one would understand how much it hurt, after all to adults; it was just a teenage fling not love. That's what he hated most, people telling him how he himself felt. _

_Sora ran memory after memory in his mind trying to see what he did to drive him away. Of course, he came up with no reason why his love would ditch him for another. Sora even gave himself to his boyfriend, recently too. This made Sora even more depressed. How could he ever trust again?_

It's been nearly a year since the love of Sora's life abandoned him. Sora has learned to deal with it. What's done is done. He told himself daily that the bastard didn't deserve him or his time. Sora's third year of high school had begun and he had made a tight-knit group of friends. This group included Roxas, Kairi, Namine, Tidus, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Wakka, and Selphie. All of them seemed to become quite close over time, like a second family. Sora could tell them anything.

"So Sora, got your eye on anyone yet?" Roxas nudged Sora's arm. The two lived pretty close so each day they would walk home together.

"What do you mean?" Sora looked at Roxas and raised an eyebrow. They kept on walking.

"Seriously? Well I mean, do you see anyone you like yet?"

"Not really…" Sora hung his head a bit. Sora didn't tell his new group of friends about his ex yet. Sora was over that jerk but he found it hard to actually move on.

"What? Really? I think I might ask Kairi out sometime. What do you think?" Roxas' face turned to a light shade of pink which made Sora laugh a little.

"I think she'd like that" Kairi chimed in. The boys quickly turned out and saw Kairi. Roxas froze where he was standing. Sora just looked back and forth at the two smiling.

"W-w-what?" Roxas choked. By now his face was fire engine red. Kairi bounced over and hugged him.

"I'd like to go out with you sometime" she whispered. Sora whipped out his camera phone and took a picture of the two. He smiled to himself. He knew they'd be together someday or another.

The flash of the camera took Kairi and Roxas by surprise so they quickly released each other and blushed. Sora chuckled and started walking again.

"So Kairi, what are you doing here?" Sora asked. Kairi was walking with them with her arm in Roxas'.

"Band practice let out early today and I couldn't wait for the bus so I just started walking." she smiled and looked at Roxas who was wide eyed and bright red.

"Well it was perfect timing too. Wasn't it Roxas?" Sora grinned. Roxas just nodded, still being shy and embarrassed. Kairi just giggled. They soon parted their ways for their homes. Roxas of course walked Kairi to hers.

"Mom! I'm home!!" Sora yelled as he entered the door. He noticed a letter on the table addressed to him. Quickly and nearly he opened it. It was from the school informing him that he and his family would be a host for a transfer student until their house was finished, then some information on the new student.

"Oh Sora, welcome home. How was your day?" his Mom walked in and smiled at him. She started cooking dinner and setting the table. Sora helped her.

"My day was good, I aced another test! Oh and we were chosen to be a host family for awhile until this kid's new house is done. Uh here is the letter." he handed his mom the letter. She read it over.

"So…in a week we'll have this Riku stay with us for awhile…Hmm guess we will have to put up the inflatable bed in your room." his Mom refolded the letter and handed it back to him before returning to her cooking. Sora gave her a nod and went up to his room to change into more comfortable clothing.

_Ding ding. _The tiny sound indicated the Sora had a new email. He rushed over to his laptop and opened his email folder. The email address didn't look familiar but he opened it anyways.

_Hi, _

_My name is Riku Ishida. The school gave me all your contact information to "better acquaint myself" with my host family. I just want to thank you in advance for letting me stay with you and your family. I hope I won't be too much of a bother. _

_See you in a week, _

_Riku _

Sora plopped down in his chair and started to type a reply to him. Before he sent it he glanced at the photo the school sent. Riku had gorgeous eyes and elegant hair which was a silver color. The shape of his face was gentle and beautifully shaped. Sora caught himself just staring at the inanimate picture and shook it off. He placed his hand on the mouse and clicked 'send'

end of 1st chappy

A/N: Thanks to those who read it ) I know this kinda sucked but hopefully the following chapters will be MORE interesting and entertaining than this. If you would, please leave comments...but nice ones. I dont really appreciate being flamed /


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week had past and it was finally time for the new student to arrive. Sora was somewhat nervous but excited at the same time, he didn't understand it. He started pacing around the main hall of the school.

"Sora…why are you so anxious?" Namine looked up from her sketchpad. Namine loved to draw during any spare moment she had. Every time she drew, her talent became better.

She put her long bangs behind her ear.

"I'm not sure really. I mean this new student is coming to stay with me and all…could that be it? The school sent me some general information about him, even a old school photo…" Namine stared at him and giggled.

"Sora…you prefer guys don't you?" she smiled at him.

"What? Wait…I never did tell you guys did I? Well yea I do…but how could you tell just from that?"

"It sounds and looks like your anxious because your shy and you might even have a small crush on this guy." she continued to draw.

"…uh…yea…" Sora kept pacing and hung his head so she couldn't see the red forming over his cheeks. Suddenly he bumped into something and noticed it was a person. He quickly bowed and apologized then looked up.

"Oh no need to apologize…are you…Sora?" Sora froze, it was Riku. Namine bounced over to where the boys stood and grabbed Riku's hand then gave him a handshake.

"HI! I'm Namine. Yea this right here is Sora…he's kind of shy. He's told me a lot about you! You seem like a good friend to hang out with, right Sora?" she nudged the brunettes shoulder.

"Uh…yea…." Sora nodded and averted his eyes quickly. Riku just stood there slightly amused by his host's behavior. Riku then chuckled. He took Sora's hand in his and politely shook it.

"Its nice to meet you Sora." Riku bowed his head then slowly released his firm grip on Sora's hand. Sora just stared at the gesture. Sora didn't understand why he was freezing up like this…this wasn't supposed to happen. Nothing even will happen because what if he'd leave like…these thoughts spiraled across Sora's mind at a deadly speed.

After that awkward moment, Sora helped Riku with his bags (which weren't many) during the short walk home. Sora kept stealing quick glances at Riku but was finally noticed. Sora started to look at Riku but found Riku staring right at him.

"You ok? You look like you have a fever or something." Riku let out a small laugh and put down one of his bags and put his hand on Sora's forehead. Sora's blue orbs widened and only a squeak made its way through Sora's parted lips.

"You really are shy, Namine wasn't kidding was she?" Riku grinned while he picked up his bag and continued walking. They reached the house and Sora led the way to his room.

A/N: sorry for the uber shortness, chapter three will be longer, promise.


End file.
